The Sacrifices That Are Needed to Keep You
by Neon-Orange-Ninja-Penguin
Summary: Sequel to The Sacrifices That Are Needed to Love You. Genesis finds out about his degradation and deserts SOLIDER; Haruka, his wife has a choice, find him and fight along side him, or against him for the sake of their daughter's safety. What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

Hey girls and guys, if any are reading this! Long time no talk, read, uhhhhhh write I guess? XD

This is Amara Natsumi here, back with _**The Sacrifices That are Needed to Love You**_ sequel some of the readers wanted! Sorry it took so long, I had lost my muse for a while and then my father passed away so I didn't want to write or do anything for that matter. But after about 5 months of procrastinating, here is the first chapter! It's a bit short but the chapters will be getting longer soon.

Me: So Haruka, you want to do the honors of the almighty disclaimer?

Haruka: I guess (turns to readers) _**Amara Natsumi does not own anything pertaining to Final Fantasy VII, Square Enix does. She only owns me, Haruka her OC... **_

Both of us: Hope you enjoy! :)

_**3 months ago...**_

"Haruka Rose Hewley, will you do the honor of becoming my wife?" Genesis asks me looking hopeful.

I smile and I kneel next to him and bring him into a hug. I start to cry as I chant 'yes' for a good minute. He chuckles as he takes my left hand in his and puts the engagement ring on my ring finger.

_**Present Day...**_

"Where the hell is my other heel?" a female voice panics through the quiet and deserted one floor home.

"Haruka, calm down. Your shoe is right next to you on the floor," a male with black shoulder length hair sighs while rubbing his temples, "Also, what did I tell you about your language?"

"Angeal, I don't need your damn speech about my language right now. I'm about to get married in twenty minutes out in the backyard and I'm not even half way ready!" Haruka whines while sliding down into a chair.

"This is what happens when you want to sleep in on your wedding day," Angeal bends down to pick up Haruka's silver high heel and hands it to her, "Just calm down, you're almost ready. You're overreacting, as always."

"Calm down? How can I calm down? I have my dress on, my shoes on, my make up done, and my hair- oh, I am almost finished aren't I Angeal?" Haruka scratches the back of her head, "Hehe, oops my mistake."

Angeal just sighs and shakes his head, "Just finish up the touches to your hair so we can head out already."

Haruka nods and starts to take the curlers out of her shoulder length red hair. When she finishes removing them she brushes the red curls softly to loosen the curls up a bit and sprays hair spray to freeze them in place.

Haruka stands and smiles at Angeal, "Alright I'm ready Angeal, lets get going."

Angeal nods and hands her a bouquet of white roses while smiling, "Come on then."

Haruka grabs the front of her white dress that reached to the ground in one hand and the roses in another. Angeal holds out his arm and she loops her arm with the flowers around his and smiles as they start walking to the back door.

"Once you walk out this back door, it'll be your last time walking out as Miss. Haruka Rose Hewley. You'll walk back in as Mrs. Genesis Rhapsodos, are you nervous?" Angeal looks down at Haruka.

She shakes her head, "No, I'm more excited then anything," She looks up and grins, "Did you ever think your best friend and sister would ever be married to each other?"

Angeal chuckles, "Actually, yes I thought it would happen. Once he got his head out of his ass and apologized or you just forgave him I knew eventually you two would marry each other."

Haruka laughs and shakes her head, "I should have figured you would have said that. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go Angeal!"

As Haruka starts to open the door, the wedding march starts to play... 

Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! I'm not going to write out the wedding scene since I'm no good at doing them so use your imagination. But seriously, I really hope you like the chapter! Don't forget to reveiw! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey girls and guys, if any are reading this!

As you may have noticed my name isn't Amara Natsumi, I found it weird to have my pen name the same as my cosplay name so I changed it. Allow me to introduce myself...

Haruka: Wow, so is this sort of a New Year change?

Me: Sure we'll go with that. My name is now-

Haruka: You going to start the story yet?

Me: If you shut up then I can. My new name is **Neon-Orange-Ninja-Penguin** now. :)

Haruka: Say that ten times fast! :D

Me: Alright so Haruka, you want to do the honors of the disclaimer so the story can start?

Haruka: Sure. (Turns to readers) _**Neon-Orange-Ninja-Penguin**__** does not own anything pertaining to Final Fantasy VII, Square Enix does. She only owns me, Haruka her OC, and my daughter, Crimson.**_

Both of us: Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><em><span>5 Years later:<span>_

Red hair is all that can be seen from under the black and silver checkered blankets on the queen size bed. One of the red heads groan softly and shift under the blankets trying to avoid the sun that's shining into the room from the large window to get a few more minutes of extra sleep before having to get up for the day.

A giggle is heard from behind the other side of the door as a pair of green eyes look through the crack in the door before slowly opening it. After it opened enough to fit thru, the red haired, green eyed, little girl slowly and softly goes in the door and creeps up to the bottom of the bed. She goes to open her mouth to yell something, the red head in the bed shoots up and grabs the giggling girl and starts tickling her.

"Momma stop! That tickles!" the little girl was able to get out in between giggles.

"Why? It's so much fun Crimson," Crimson's mother, Haruka laughs.

"Because we'll wake daddy up!"

The tickling ceased when Crimson said that. She looks up to her mother as her Haruka goes quiet and slowly turns to her sleeping husband still buried under the blankets. She slowly shifts to get off the bed and holds her hand out to Crimson.

"Want to go help me make breakfast so daddy isn't grumpy when he wakes up?" Haruka looks at Crimson.

Crimson nods and takes Haruka's hand as they slowly get off the bed and walk out the bedroom door and into the kitchen a few feet away. Crimson skips to the refrigerator to grab the eggs and bacon out of it while Haruka just stands there smiling.

"I can't believe she's gotten this big already, in four more months she'll be six. Where does the time fly when you're a parent?" Haruka thought with a smile.

"Momma, I have everything ready for breakfast," Haruka looks at her adorable five year old daughter and nods while walking to the stove.

* * *

><p>"Alright, go fix your bed up and get into your school clothes. You took a shower last night right?" Crimson nodded, "Good girl, now hurry up. Daddy should be rising from being the blanket monster soon."<p>

The small red head nods and runs softly down the hall into her bedroom and closes the door. Haruka smiles and shakes her head while turning around to do her and Crimson's dishes they dirtied while cooking and eating leaving Genesis's plate on the table with a cover on it so it stayed warm. She grinned knowingly when she heard a door creak open, knowing it wasn't Crimson since she had just went to her room. Haruka felt arms wrap around her as she turned.

"Good morning Genesis," Haruka smiled.

"Good morning to you too love," Genesis grin while he lowered his face down to hers for a quick peck, "How did you sleep?"

"I slept well, until Crimson woke me up to make breakfast and to make her lunch for school."

"Speaking of Crimson, where is she. She already leave for school?" Genesis looked around the kitchen for their daughter.

"No, she's in her room changing. The bus should be here shortly though." Haruka said.

Just as that was said, Crimson's bedroom door opened and she stepped out in a knee-length jean skirt and a purple shirt with cute pink flower embroideries around the collar of it, putting her last converse sneaker on.

"Morning daddy!" Crimson giggled as she ran full speed to Genesis who caught her in a hug.

"Morning darling, are you ready for school?" Genesis asked while putting her down and reaching for his coffee.

Crimson nodded and a horn was heard from outside. The little red head grabbed her bag which was on the kitchen chair, her lunch, gave both of her parents a hug and kiss, and yelled out her goodbye while running out the door to the school bus.

Haruka turned and smiled at Genesis, "So how long is the mission they're sending you on suppose to last?"

Genesis shrugged, "Two, three, four days at most. All depend on what the Wutai try and pull. Should be a quick mission, basically an in and out sort of thing."

Haruka nodded, "Alright well stay safe Genesis."

They walked to the door together and Haruka helped Genesis put on his long red leather coat. Genesis turned to Haruka and noticed she was nervous.

"What's wrong Haruka? You seem rather worried."

Haruka shook her head, "I don't know but I just have a bad feeling about this mission. Please stay safe Genesis."

Genesis's facial features soften as he puts his finger under Haruka's chin and pulls her head up. Tears slowly falling down her face as he wipes them away.

"I'll be fine, I promise my darling wife," Genesis whispered softly as he sealed the promise with a few soft kisses.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two Days Later...<strong>_

Crimson was laying on the couch drawing after school while Haruka was sitting on the couch reading a cook book for some new ideas on dinner when the front door opened. Haruka leaped up and ran to the door only to see an upset and confused Angeal.

"Angeal? What's wrong big brother?" Haruka whispered as Angeal looked at her.

"Haruka, i-it's about Genesis...-"

Haruka's vision suddenly went black as she passed out at three simple words:

_**Genesis is missing...**_


	3. Sadly just an update

Hey everyone, this is Neon-Orange-Ninja-Penguin! Sorry for the long wait (ALMOST A YEAR!) for a new chapter for _The Sacrifices that are Needed to Keep You_, sadly this isn't an update. Just wanted to let everyone know I'm still alive, the only reasonable excuse for the long wait would be… College, and lots of it. I'm neck deep in finals and classes I don't even have any "me" time right now haha.

At the latest there will be a new chapter out before Christmas because sadly I have to replay Final Fantasy 7: Crisis Core to basically remember the story since the sequel will be going mostly along with the game.

Until the next chapter comes out just sit tight and stay cool (No pun intended for the Fall weather ;) )

~Neon-Orange-Ninja-Penguin~


	4. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! No update this time but a chapter! :)

Haruka: FINALLY! You're back, I thought you died or forgot about me!

Me: Nah, just college assignments and finals got me tangled in its webs. Then there was about 4 months before that when my father passed away so yeah I stopped writing for a while. But now I'm back and ready to write!

Crimson: Yay! You're back! *Munches on a cookie*

Haruka: Crimson darling, will you help mommy do the disclaimer?

Crimson: Yeah! *Turns to audience* _**NEON-ORANGE-NINJA-PENGUIN DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING PERTAINING TO FINAL FANTASY VII, SQUARE ENIX DOES!**_

Haruka: _**SHE ONLY OWNS ME AND MY DAUGHTER CRIMSON!**_

All of us: Please enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>One month later Haruka's POV:<strong>

Director Lazard had called Angeal and I to the briefing room for a new mission. Since Genesis's disappearance I've been taken off of standby and put back as a SOLDIER 1st class. Cissnei, one of the Turks that guard the president and his son has been watching Crimson when I'm on missions like this one. We've had to move back into the Shinra building after Genesis disappeared because of suspicion that I knew where Genesis was, all because I was his wife.

So Angeal and I were sitting in the briefing room with Lazard waiting for Zack Fair, our other teammate to show up so we could be briefed in our mission. The door slides open and Zack casually walks in, looking at Angeal and I before turning to look at Lazard who stood up.

"Zack, it's good to finally meet face to face. Lazard, Director of SOLDIER," Lazard states while holding his hand out.

Zack grabs his hand and shakes it while greeting Lazard, "Heya," then looks at Angeal and I, "Good to see you Angeal, Haruka."

I softly smile and nod my head while Angeal nods as well.

"On to business," Lazard clears his throat in nervousness while pulling something up on the screen in front of us all the while looking at me from the corner of his eye.

I look up to the screen and flinch when I see Genesis's profile reading MIA in blinking letters under his photograph. My eyes start to well up with tears as Angeal grabs my hand underneath the desk and squeezes it.

"SOLDIER 1st class Genesis. A month ago, he went missing during a mission in Wutai. Know anything about this?" Lazard asks Zack.

Zack shakes his head, "Not a clue. I know Haruka is married to him but that's all I knew."

Lazard hums in agreement, "The mission is currently stuck in limbo. That's why we've decided to send you."

Zack looks at Lazard in shock and confusion, "Uh, to Wutai?"

"Yes, this war has gone on long enough."

Angeal looks up while still holding my hand under the desk, "I've recommended you for 1st."

Zack gasps and spins to Angeal with wide eyes. He puts his hands up in shock and starts laughing while running to hug Angeal, "Angeal! I love you man! Angeal!"

Angeal pushes the hyperactive puppy off of him in embarrassment, "Don't make me regret this Zack!"

I smile softly as Zack stands at attention smiling, "Sir!"

Angeal stands up and turns his head to Zack, "Once you're packed, you'll leave at once."

Zack nods and runs out the briefing room door. I stare at the screen with Genesis's information on it while Angeal looks to Lazard.

"Do you think it's a good idea to send Haruka on this mission? I mean she just lost Genesis and you're sending her on the mission that her husband was on when he disappeared!" Angeal fumes to Lazard.

"Angeal," I call out softly, "It's alright. I want to help, maybe we'll even find clues as to why he went missing."

Angeal nods as I stand up, "I'm going to go pack up and let Crimson know I have a mission."

I walk out the door and head to the elevator, when I step into it I press the number 10 which is the Turks floor. I stand in the elevator staring at the door in thought, what if I run into Genesis? Will he be willing to come back with me to Shinra? What if he didn't even turn away from us, what if he was captured? I shake my head, no matter what the case is, I'll find him! The elevator dings as the door opens to the 10th floor and I step out. I take a left and walk down the hallway till I see a door with a sign on the side of it saying "Turks office". I swing the door open and walk through, only to have Crimson squeal with happiness and run to me and hug my stomach.

"Mommy, are you here to take me home? Can we get take-out tonight?" Crimson said excitedly.

I sigh and bend down to her height, "Sweetie, I have a mission I have to go on. It's going to take at least a day to clear it. We'll get take out when I get back I promise okay?"

Tears well up in Crimson's eyes, "Okay momma. You'll come back right?"

My eyes widen and I look straight at her, "What?"

"You won't leave me right? Not like daddy did to us right? Promise me momma!" Crimson cries while holding onto me.

Tears start coming down my face, "I promise baby, I'm coming back. I'm gonna try and find daddy too while I'm out."

Crimson nods and let's go of me, "Good luck momma."

I smile, kiss her forehead, and hug her once more before I stand up and turn to Cissnei, "I'm sorry about this short notice Cissnei."

Cissnei smiles and shakes her head, "No problem, don't worry about it. Crimson is always good when I watch her so I'm more than willing to help."

I nod, "Well thanks for watching her. I should be back in two days."

Cissnei nods and I wave good-bye to both of them while I walk out the door and get back on the elevator to go to the floor for SOLDIER and head back to the briefing room after gathering my sword and materia. I walk back in and sit down next to Angeal while Lazard is talking to Zack.

"I'll be joining you as well. I'm counting on you," Lazard states.

Zack stands at attention again, "Sir!"

"By the way, what is your dream? To become 1st is it?" Lazard folds his arms and leans back while asking.

"No," Zack shakes his head while standing straight up and puts his hands on his hips, "To become a hero."

Lazard smiles and leans forward, "Ah, good. Unattainable dreams are the best kind."

"Uh, thanks?" Zack looks confused at Lazard while scratching the back of his head.

* * *

><p>Okay, for now that's it since I wrote 5 pages for this chapter! The next chapter should be written and put up soon, I'm taking English courses for college right now so I'm getting better at writing I think. :)<p>

Thanks to **Destiny Xavier16** for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Thanks for reading and please review! :)


End file.
